


I'm sure he loved that 'back and forth'.

by brennivin



Series: Street Fighter Gayness [4]
Category: Street Fighter, Tekken
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Boxing & Fisticuffs, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover Pairings, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Shower Sex, The Inherent Homoeroticism of Pugilism, Trans Male Character, the dirty talk is bad bc they're in character okay, trans Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brennivin/pseuds/brennivin
Summary: Ed meets a new opponent in the ring - an older man with a penchant for good sportsman ship and a strange glint in his eye. What he doesn't realise is that he's willing to do anything for somebody who can give him a good fight.This whole thing started with me and my husband suddenly saying "wait, they're so weirdly similar... what if they fucked" and we're a couple of gay disasters so this is what ended up happening.





	I'm sure he loved that 'back and forth'.

**Author's Note:**

> Ed has not had bottom surgery in this fic. I use some fairly direct words to describe his genitalia, but it's mostly masculine or masculinised.

Ed had never met a man in the ring quite like him.

The roar of the crowd and the mechanical pump of adrenaline in his system weren’t enough to distract him from that wicked look on his face. Every time Steve Fox managed to land a hit on him he could see a twitch of enjoyment on his face, and once Ed had figured out how to read his moves, he made his own vicious strikes.

Pounding his upper body with gloved fists, he watched the man’s face contort with angles of pain followed by renewed vigour.

“Alright, now we’re gettin’ somewhere!” He roared, teasing Ed to hit him harder.

There was something about this bout that felt different. It wasn’t as if he knew the guy, but it felt weirdly personal. Ed would even describe it as intimate. The way this guy moved and the sounds he made certainly weren’t anything like the usual slack-jawed jocks that Ed boxed with.

“I’ll show you getting somewhere, you cocky prick.” Ed growled, ducking a hook and taking the opportunity to slam his fist into Steve’s sternum.

The force took the air out of his lungs and sent him flying backward, thumping into the corner and hanging by his arms for a moment. Steve’s eyes were fixed on Ed’s, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he recovered from the blow. They were dark but strangely gleeful.

“It’s been a while since I fought a guy good enough to hurt me.” Steve remarked, lifting himself back up and wincing as his sweaty skin stuck to the rope in protest. “God, it feels good.”

“It ain’t God beating the shit outta you, Fox.” He smirked, readying his stance again.

“Oh, I’m sorry… _It feels so good_ _Ed_.” He corrected himself in a low tone, licking his lips as he scanned the younger man’s body.

Ed’s body reacted strangely to that. Now wasn’t the time. He reminded himself to get his mind out of the gutter and back in the match. Still, a deep blush worked its way across his body. He could feel the prickle of heat and Steve chuckled.

He blocked two punches, ducked another and slammed the next punch into Steve’s jaw. The man buckled backward in surprise, so he swung out again, striking him twice in the chest and once in the head.

The referee’s hand was ice cold on Ed’s shoulder and he dashed backward, nodding as he was informed this was his match.

Meanwhile, Steve tripped and hit the canvas. The room erupted with hooting and screaming and joyous applause. Ed looked down at him and he looked up at Ed with glazed over eyes and a trail of saliva from his lips to the ring floor.

-

“Ed? Hey, Ed.”

He shook his head and snapped out of his spaced-out state, quickly acknowledging his mentor.

“Oh, Balrog! Hey.”

“Great job out there, kid. You showed that Fox guy who’s boss.” The older man praised, pinching his lightly bruised cheek and making him flinch at the pain.

“I uh… did my best.”

He tilted his head, making a cartoonishly worried face. “You alright, kid?”

“Huh? Yeah.” Ed waved a hand in dismissal.

Nonetheless, Balrog scooped up a water bottle from the locker room bench and tossed it in his direction. He quickly caught it with both hands, weighing up the amount of water inside.

“Thanks.” He muttered.

He took a long drink. It was just dehydration that was making him feel confused and overwhelmed. It had to be.

Ed stripped out of his gear, in a rush to shower away all the sweat and confusion. He needed to be alone and clear his head. This was too much and he couldn’t even figure out why.

Peeking through the shower door, he couldn’t see anybody.

“Hello?” He called through the door. No reply.

All clear. He stepped between the dividers and fiddled with the temperature dial until he found the setting he liked that wasn’t too hot but just hot enough to refresh and calm him.

The rushing water enveloped his body and the sound of it filled his ears. He thought about what had happened in the ring. Ed had heard that Steve Fox had a real passion for boxing worthy opponents, but he’d never seen a man so pleased to be fighting a losing match. That look he had given him had been ignited with excitement and the way he’d said the words “It feels so good Ed.” as well…

Without thinking, Ed slipped a hand down the muscular form of his own stomach, fingers dragging over his soft, blond pubic hair. He could feel his erection against his fingertips, sighing at the feeling. This was no place to touch himself; what if somebody walked in and saw him with his hand between his legs? He hadn’t heard the door open but now he was hyper-aware of it. His body betrayed him, though, because the idea of being caught in this shameless position only turned him on more and he let out a shaky little moan as he slipped a finger between his folds.

“Need a little help with that, champ?” A familiarly accented voice muttered in a sultry tone from behind him.

He froze, glancing over his shoulder to see none other than Steve Fox. The bruises on his body looked striking now that they had darkened.

Retreating his hand from between his legs, Ed turned around awkwardly.

“You can’t just come up behind me like that.” He whined.

The other just smiled. “Are you complaining?”

Steve reached down between his own legs and Ed’s eyes wandered almost on their own down the man’s dampening body. His cock was standing to attention, thick and flushed pink. His mouth started watering, Pavlov’s dog style.

“As if that beating you gave me wasn’t enough of a turn on, you had to go and give me a show as well?” The Brit stepped into the stream of water, dangerously close to the younger man. “Wouldn’t you like me to join you?”

Ed lit up an intense shade of crimson as he did everything he could not to watch his hand idly stroke the length of his cock. It wasn’t like him to hook up with people he’d only just met, but that fight had definitely been exhilarating.

“Or, would you rather I just spread those lovely thighs of yours and showed you just how good that fight felt?”

He eventually backed Ed into the tiled wall, leaving him trapped. The young man’s heart was racing and he was getting goose bumps picturing what he’d just heard the other describe.

“Uh, I mean… If you really want to-”

“Don’t play innocent with me. I know you’re turned on for the same reason. I saw how you burned up in the ring. Now, tell me your real answer.”

Steve pressed his chest against Ed’s, and the younger man felt his cock push against his hip. He really, really wanted it.

“P-Please, Steve. Fuck me.”

He felt Steve’s erection twitch against his skin at his request. The man grinned again and ran his hands up Ed’s thighs.

“I wasn’t kidding about these legs, Ed. They’re fucking gorgeous.”

Ed accepted his advance as his lips were captured in a hungry kiss. Steve plundered his mouth with his tongue and he allowed him to. It wasn’t as if he was stronger than him – Ed could tear him apart with his psycho power if he really wanted to. It was more that he just wanted to let him take control. He wanted to let him win this time. The feeling of Steve’s mouth on his was overpowering, up until the very second he pulled back. He gasped for breath.

“In fact, everything about your body is.” He mumbled against Ed’s cheek.

His fingers wandered up Ed’s sides and over his stomach, tracing the abdominal muscles there and making their way up his chest. For a second he lingered on the fascinating texture of his surgical scars before wrapping his fingers around his pectorals. This earned a moan from Ed, who arched his back in a silent plea for more.

“Oh, you like that?”

He nodded frantically, and Steve kissed his jaw line. He applied more pressure, squeezing and massaging the muscle and watching how he fell apart in his hands. His fingers ghosted over a nipple and he whimpered, so Steve took it between his fingers and gave it a light tug.

“F-fuck, Steve. That’s good.” He praised the other man, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

“Tell me what else you want.” Steve offered, pressing their bodies together so that his cock slid between Ed’s thighs. “I want to show you my gratitude, after all.”

“Uh… S-suck me off?” He said, before immediately regretting the timid way in which he’d asked.

Steve hummed in delight as if he’d been offered an ice cream sundae. “Hell yeah, I’ll do that for you.”

Then he was sinking to his knees on the hard floor, and Ed was fumbling to turn the water off as his thighs were kneaded and ushered apart.

“By the way, Ed? If you wanna be a little rough with me that’s okay.”

Ed just silently nodded, not sure if he could do such a thing just yet. Then he felt Steve breathe hot and teasing against his sex, before easing him open with a few fingers and running his tongue all the way over his dick. Almost immediately he reached for handfuls of the man’s hair and chased the feeling with his hips. Steve indulged him, taking his T-dick into his mouth and sucking on him. Ed gasped and fucked into his face, pulling on his hair.

“Fuck, that feels so good.” He urged. “Keep doing that.”

Steve moaned at the praise and sucked harder, this time swirling his tongue over the tip. Ed forced his head back out from between his legs. The sight of him on his knees, mouth hanging open with pre-cum on his lips was unbelievably erotic. His otherwise slick blond hair was dishevelled from Ed’s manhandling and it felt good to have cracked his veneer yet again.

“Fuck me, Steve.” He demanded. “Put it in.”

Steve smiled, eating up Ed’s orders like the aforementioned ice cream sundae.

“Yes, sir.” He whispered, planting a kiss against the inside of Ed’s thigh.

Then he stood himself up and Ed wrapped his arm around him, kissing him feverishly. Steve accepted the kiss, leaning down to accept his aggression. It seemed the more assertive Ed was, the more he enjoyed it. Ed pulled away.

“Take me from behind, Steve.” Ed commanded in the kind of tone that he knew would get right under the other’s skin. There was no use acting coy anymore; if being straight forward about what he wanted was fine with Fox, he would happily give orders. He turned around and wiggled his ass, and Steve eagerly nodded.

Ceasing Ed’s hips with his hands, he pulled his lower body closer and pressed the head of his cock against Ed’s soaked entrance.

“Is it okay?”

“Yes. Fuck me already.” Ed barked, losing patience.

The older man nodded and started off slow, watching for any resistance. Ed moaned as the head made its way into him.

“Come on, I can take it.” He whined, encouraging him further by pushing back into him.

Steve nodded and shoved his whole length inside Ed’s tight boy pussy, a low groan escaping him at the sensation of his muscles squeezing down on him and pulling him in.

“Ah, fuck. _Ed, you feel so good on my cock.”_

He used that same tone he’d used in the ring; that muttered tone that practically quaked with need. He was trembling as he made his first few strokes, watching Ed back up into him.

“Steve. More. Harder.” Ed grunted between thrusts, bending his hips so that Steve’s cock brushed closer to his sweet spots on each inward motion.

“Yes, sir.” Steve moaned, ramming into him with renewed power. The sound of his hips slamming into Ed’s ass was very loud thanks to the layer of water covering both of their bodies. It was all either of them could hear, peppered with moans and gasps of desperation.

Ed tried to focus on his internal muscles, flexing his pelvic floor and drawing more moans out of Steve each time. Eventually he felt fingernails digging into his hips, and he couldn’t hold onto his composure any longer. The pain was delicious.

“Mmh, Steve. Good. Yeah, just like that.” He whined, his own hands clenching into fists against the shower wall. “Don’t stop.”

He took one hand off the wall and reached down to grab his dick between his fingers, tugging harshly in rhythm with Steve’s thrusts.

Steve reacted to the feeling of Ed tightening up around him, losing his rhythm and slamming into him frantically. It was too much. He let go of Ed’s hips and grabbed his chest again, his chest pressing up against the other’s back.

Ed could feel his pulse pounding against him from behind, and his mouth on his nape leaving a trail of messy kisses. At this point Steve rutted into him hard enough to almost knock him over, so he held on desperately with the hand he had against the wall, knuckles turning white from the pressure. Steve’s fingers twisted at his nipples and he almost screamed at all the stimulation coursing through him – the friction deep inside him, the throbbing of his dick in his fingers, the sparks of pleasure Steve tweaked into his chest with every rotation of his fingers…

Ed came with a long, high-pitched whine. His entire body shook with the force of it, and he couldn’t hold himself up anymore. He went slack, but luckily Steve’s arms were wrapped around him tightly enough to carry his weight. God, it felt good to be held. His entire body was on fire as Steve fucked him through every wave of it, finally spilling over inside of him. He whimpered as he was filled, the other’s arms tightening around him painfully.

For a while, it felt like time stood still and all that existed was Ed and Steve and Steve inside of Ed, and Steve’s hands clinging to Ed’s body possessively as they regained their composure.

“Ed, holy shit. Thank you for that.”

Blinking back to reality, Ed stammered. “Uh, n-no problem.”

“Seriously. Sportsmanship is important to me. I haven’t faced anybody on my level in some time, so getting my ass kicked by a cute guy like you really got me going.”

“Really?”

The younger man grunted as he felt Steve’s cock slip out of him, a thin trail of hot cum following shortly behind it. A wandering finger slid between his sensitive folds, earning a gasp from Ed as he stirred the hot, wet mess there.

“Feels good to get stirred up, yeah?”

“Y-yeah.”

“I’ll do you however you like, if you want to do it again.” He smirked, turning Ed’s head to kiss his cute dirty mouth again.

“Mm-hmm.” Ed moaned into his mouth. “But I’m gonna need another shower now.”

Steve laughed. “Yeah, me too. Go ahead and turn that water back on. I’ll wash your hair for you if you like.”

“Okay… but only if you’ll come home with me tonight.”

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
